zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sweetheart Most Darling And True
Ah, Easter, the holiday that is a big favorite among us bunnies Celebrating the coming of spring while getting candy from our loved ones As someone who loves sweets of all kinds, that holiday is also close to my heart Besides Christmas, Halloween and Valentine´s Day, it´s my fourth favorite Back at home, I´ve often been the Easter Bunny herself to my family members Always a pleasure to bring candy to my younger siblings and loved ones This time, I´ll be sharing that day with someone special My boyfriend Nick, a fox so loving, caring and overall just wonderful It´s kind of fitting actually, considering we both brought spring to each other´s lives in a way Warming up to each other as our friendship bloomed, driving the cold away Today, the holiday is here at last, and I can´t wait to spend it with Nick I´m just at our doorstep at Grand Pangolin Arms after a long and a little tedious day at work Wearing my casual blouse and pants, as well as carrying my bag with a carrot pattern Just like how I was when I moved to this place for the first time back then Climbing the stairs up, I open the door and put the lights on at my apartment However, on my bed, I´m greeted by a wonderful sight There´s a big bouquet of Zootopia´s most beautiful flowers And right next to it, a basket brimming with delicious-looking treats I go check it out, with a smile full of excitement But there´s something that covers almost the entire basket For me, you´ve gotten the biggest Easter egg available I can´t believe how big it is, almost my own size The egg smells like the finest chocolate, and it´s purple in color, like my eyes Don´t remember ever getting anything like this during the previous seasons There´s other smaller candies in the basket, from lollipops to taffy and jujubes Accompanied by a card with a heart on it and a text that says: “Happy Easter to my beloved Carrots” Somehow, I´m pretty sure who gave all this to me And I´m proven right, for behind me comes my dear Mr. Wilde Before you say anything, I glomp you with a hearty hug Thank you so much for your Easter surprise, my darling You thank me too next, for I have a similar basket for you too But after supper, there´s something even better that I´ve prepared for you I mention that tonight, you´ll be getting some of my Easter-themed blueberry lemon muffins Excitedly, you thank your bunny with a sweet little kiss Of all the nice things I got for the Easter, that one is like the icing on the cake You always get the nicest gifts for this lucky doe In time, we both sit on the couch, sharing our treats while watching some Easter specials I look so happy as your tail is draped around me and you stroke my ears You call me the most beautiful Easter Bunny in the land Nothing makes me happier during this season than sweets and affection from my foxy boyfriend I´m currently getting the latter from you, as you hug me gently with all of your might Now this is the way I like my Easter best The biggest Easter egg I got is so big that I want to share it with you together We eat the pieces one by one while just relaxing and cuddling here Nothing brings out the Easter joys in me like you do Nick, you´re a sweetheart most darling and true. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Easter stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Holiday stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Oneshots